Ukrainians in Friendly Falls
Ukrainians in Adventure Bay are citizens of Friendly Falls or immigrants who are of Ukrainian ancestry. History and Culture In Friendly Falls, there are not only immigrants from Sweden, Japan, the UK and other countries, but there are also Ukrainians. Ukrainians have been in Friendly Falls since the Industrial Revolution. Since the Industrial Revolution, Ukrainians have been immigrating and emigrating to Friendly Falls, especially before the formation of the Soviet Union and after its collapse. Every June 14th, Friendly Falls celebrates Ukrainian Day, especially with a parade, Ukrainian traditional music and dances, like the hopak, and Ukrainian food, like a borscht, which is a soup made with beets and usually served with sour cream. Ukrainian people who are in the LGBT+ community have also emigrated to Friendly Falls, especially to get married and adopt children since same-sex marriage and adopting children if you're a same-sex couple are both banned in Ukraine. When Ukrainians in Friendly Falls get married, the weddings are usually Ukrainian, regardless if they're same-sex weddings or opposite-sex weddings. In World War III (or When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) however, and after the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command's invasion of Friendly Falls in September 2025, many members of the Ukrainian minority joined the multiethnic Soviet paramilitary organization Mnogonatsional'nyye Sily Samooborony. When the Soviet occupation of Friendly Falls began, the Sily Sambooborony took an active part in Soviet crimes against the people of Friendly Falls. Due to their interactions with the people of Friendly Falls, they were able to prepare lists of intellectuals and civil servants from Friendly Falls whom the Soviets selected for extermination. The organization actively participated and was responsible for the deaths of about 50,000 citizens of Friendly Falls. During the Soviet occupation of Friendly Falls during the USRAC War, the Soviets forcibly resettled ethnic Ukrainians from other areas of Friendly Falls in places where Ukrainians in Friendly Falls are prominent. At the same time the Soviet authorities expelled, enslaved and killed businesspeople, fascists, right-wingers, anti-communists and Rubyists. Following the outbreak of the First Preschool War in October 2025, the United Preschool Nations annexed a massive portion of the eastern part of Friendly Falls (December 2025) in the wake of a November 2025 agreement between the USRAC and the UPN. After Ruby Rose convinced Walovlir Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov and Yuri Motovov in 2026, Friendly Falls did not regain its Grand Alliance-annexed territory; instead, the Grand Alliance expelled the remaining Ukrainians (those who had not been evacuated or fled before) from a few areas of Friendly Falls and replaced them with non-Ukrainians, most of whom were expelled from Grand Alliance-occupied areas that had previously formed part of Poland. The Puddlebrook Agreement of August 2026 specified or endorsed the shifting of borders. Following the Preschool Civil War, the Ukrainians minorities' political situation in post-USRAC War Friendly Falls has improved, and Ukrainian citizens are now allowed to buy land and property in the areas where they or their ancestors used to live, and can return there if they wish. However, none of their properties have been returned after being confiscated. A possible demonstration of the ambiguity of the Ukrainian minority position in Friendly Falls can be seen in the life and career of Myroslav Lytvyn, a minister without portfolio in the Verkhovna Rada during the 1950s. However, most of the Ukrainian minority had not been as involved in the Soviet system as Lytvyn was. There is no clearcut division in Friendly Falls between the Ukrainians and some other minorities, whose heritage is similar in some respects due to centuries of assimilation, Sovietization and intermarriage. While in the past these people have been claimed for both Ukrainian ethnicity, it really depends on their self-perception which they choose to belong to. People *Anatolij Orel (An Ukrainian-born Sunny Realm admiral who helped to form the Sunny Realm Imperial Navy in Sunny Realm, inmate of Colditz.) *Arkadij Danylyuk (An author and a philosopher.) *Arkadij Kolesnyk (An economist, a judge and a politician in the Sunny Realm.) *Artem Babij (A Sunny Realm general, a political activist and social activist.) *Artem Shpak (An industrialist, an economic activist, a philanthropist and an industrial magnate in the Sunny Realm.) *Bohdan Ishchenko (A Catholic priest murdered in Auschwitz concentration camp by the Engel Reich, but subsequently canonized.) *Bohdan Slyusar (A "dictator" of the February Uprising.) *Bronislava Barabash (A Ukrainian-born of Sunny Realm parentage of Ukrainian descent and a Wimbledon champion.) *Denys Fedora (A radio show co-host from Odessa, Ukraine.) *Galyna Anastas (Also known as Dame Tralada, she is a famous opera singer with roots from Ukraine.) *Igor Barnick (A news reporter for the Friendly Falls News from Kiev, Ukraine.) *Ivan Zakharchenko (A professional footballer who plays for a football club in Friendly Falls and the Sunny Realm national football team.) *Kateryna Vasylchenko (A child actor.) *Khrystyna Lysak (Like her father, she is an art collector and a philanthropist.) *Khrystyna Zayets (A popular singer.) *Leontij Horbatyuk (A linguist, a librarian, and a lexicographer of the Polish language.) *Nazar Chernysh (A general who is also the leader of the Ukrainian 2nd Corps during World War III and a prominent member of the Sunny Realm government-in-exile in London.) *Nazar Kozachenko (A lawyer, an advocate and a former Deputy Prime Minister of the Sunny Realm.) *Nina Bahan (The first Ukrainian to represent the Friendly Falls town hall.) *Oleh Ponomarenko (An early industrialist and a banker.) *Oleksij Rudenko (A linguist and an archaeologist.) *Olesya Savenko (A noblewoman and a revolutionary.) *Ostap Havrylenko (A Ukrainian professional footballer who plays as a forward for Japanese side Vissel Kobe.) *Petro Vlasenko (A politician and a writer.) *Polina Movchan (A noblewoman, a writer, an art collector, and a founder of the first Sunny Realm museum, the Anatoliyivna Museum in Friendly Falls.) *Pylyp Mazur (A Sunny Realm general during World War III.) *Rostyslav Levytskyj (A general and a Sunny Realm national hero.) *Semen Karpenko (An industralist.) *Semen Kravchenko (A historian and a member of the Friendly Falls Liberation Army.) *Stefan Bondar (A historian.) *Stepan Sych (The former Prime Minister of the Sunny Realm and the current President of the United Preschool Nations Federal Council.) *Tamara Korniyenko (A politician of the Law and Justice party in Sunny Realm.) *Tamara Ruban (A decorated officer in the Sunny Realm Imperial Army during World War III.) *Taras Horbach (A professor, an economist, and a rector of the Academy of Foreign Trade in Friendly Falls.) *Trokhym Havrylyuk (A professional footballer for the Ukrainian national football team, a FIFA Multiversal Cup all-time top goalscorer, and a former striker for an Italian football club S.S. Lazio.) *Tymofij Antonenko (A Ukrainian singer-songwriter and a television personality.) *Tymofij Dotsenko (The father of Polish Bibliography and a founder of the Polish Academy of Learning.) *Vira Demchuk (A wedding officiant and a nun of the Friendly Falls Orthodox Church from Kharkiv, Ukraine.) *Vira Myronyuk (A lawyer, a judge and the Head of Sunny Realm Supreme Court.) *Vitalij Bilyk (A journalist, an academic lecturer, a movie director, a screenwriter and a politician.) *Vitalij Tokar (A high-ranking SS officer of Ukrainian parentage.) *Vladyslav Prokopenko (A Sunny Realm historian and a politician.) *Yakiv Baranov (A Sunny Realm general and a military commander.) *Yevhen Shapoval (A noble, a politician and a military leader.) *Zynovij Chumachenko (A notable confectioner.) *Zynovij Honcharenko (A film director, an author and a famous proponent of Cil'zili language.) Category:Ethnic Groups Category:Factions